


Is This Okay?

by Jeboboid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a lot of cuddling, an idea that started out as something else and just kinda grew into this, homoromantic asexual Pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeboboid/pseuds/Jeboboid
Summary: Angela and Fareeha have yet to sleep together, in either sense of the phrase. Angela makes a plan and then promptly discards it.





	

Angela didn’t really know what to do. Ever since she’d cornered Fareeha almost a month ago and confessed her feelings by pinning the taller woman to the wall with her mouth, they’d spent a lot of their evenings relaxing together.

Fareeha spent most of the time either poking at a tablet or reading a book while Angela usually worked on her laptop. They both enjoyed the close quarters and comfortable silence it held, but despite that, and every hint that Angela could drop, they had yet to actually sleep together.

Every time it got late enough for either of them to start yawning, Fareeha would say her goodnights and head off to her own room. Either making an excuse or simply shrugging off any questions or raunchy comments as she went.

It had been cute at first, Angela mused, but by now, it was simply annoying. She wanted to have Fareeha alongside her, both awake and asleep, but Fareeha seemed hesitant. There was something wrong, and Angela was starting to feel that in order to find out what, she’d need to be a little more direct.

Which was why she found herself in the position she was in now, waiting for Fareeha in something which made a bikini seem prudish. She had a plan of attack and everything:

Step One: Fareeha enters Angela’s rooms and announces her presence like she’s doing right now… Wait, what?

Angela’s plan vanishes from her mind as she scrambles to her feet, rushing towards her bathrobe. Pulling it on, she leans out of her bedroom to see a rather confused looking Fareeha looking around her living space.

“Hey Fareeha,” Angela ventures, scrambling for a reason why she’s in her bathrobe, “I’m just going for a shower, want to join me?”

Fareeha’s eyes widen as her skin darkens in a blush, “w-w-w-what?” She stammers out, settling Angela to cursing herself internally, she’d overstepped.

“Just kidding~,” Angela says, attempting to calm Fareeha down and stop her from bolting. For someone who was so calm and steady during the chaos of combat, in private, the tall, musclebound Egyptian had the general demeanour of a frightened deer, “I’ll be right out, just make yourself at home.”

Fareeha visibly calms, and seats herself on Angela’s sofa, lifting her tablet for Angela to see. “O-okay. I will be here.”

As Fareeha says this, she settles into her seat and Angela heads for the shower, struggling to come up with a new plan as she washes herself and pulls on her pyjamas. She grabs a book as she heads back out to her living space, where Fareeha appears to have relaxed more fully, tapping away at her tablet.

Lifting her eyes as Angela enters the room, Fareeha smiles at her girlfriend and lifts the tablet from its resting place in her lap so Angela can lie across her. They settle into their usual positions and a comfortable silence descends upon the room.

An hour passes like this, the only sounds being their breathing and the occasional whisper of paper on paper as Angela turns the pages in her book. Eventually though, Angela begins to feel sleep tugging at her making her yawn, and Fareeha makes to shift her so that she can say her goodnights and go. Almost instinctively, Angela discards her books and turns, wrapping both arms around Fareeha as she buries her face into the taller woman’s neck.

“Stay… Please,” Angela whispers as Fareeha tenses up at her sudden motion, “why won’t you stay?”

Angela raises her head to see Fareeha’s face, frozen in a mask of shock. Taking the silence as permission to continue speaking, Angela presses on, “please Fareeha, are you not… Have I… Have I done something?”

Fareeha’s eyes widen and Angela’s heart sinks, “no,” comes Fareeha’s soft, almost murmured reply, “it’s not your fault. Never yours. It’s mine.”

Fareeha shifts on the sofa so that both of them are upright, facing each other, “I’m… I’m scared.”

Angela blinks, this was not exactly what she had expected to hear, “of what?” she asks, starting to put the pieces together.

“Scared probably isn’t the right word… I’m not… No, I am attracted to you, Angela. I just,” Fareeha pauses again, trying to put her thoughts in order, “I’m attracted to you romantically, just not sexually.”

Train of thought screeching to a halt, Angela is silent for a few moments, and can feel Fareeha growing more tense as the silence continues. In response, Angela tightens her hug in what she hopes is a reassuring manner, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. That’s okay. We’ll only do what we’re both comfortable with.”

“But what if I’m never okay with it? I don’t want to--” Fareeha is forced to stop speaking as Angela presses her lips to Fareeha’s own, gently but forcefully enough to stop Fareeha’s mouth from moving. After a few moments, Angela draws back, eyes locked on Fareehas.

“Then that’s okay too. I’m thirty-seven, Fareeha. I know how to take care of myself.”

Fareeha begins to relax once more, almost slumping in Angela’s arms. “Okay,” is all she says in a quiet voice, revealing just how relieved Fareeha feels.

Disentangling herself from Fareeha, Angela climbs to her feet before grabbing Fareeha’s hand and tugging her in the direction of Angela’s bedroom. “Now come to bed,” she orders, getting a look of confusion for her trouble.

“I want to feel your arms around me as I fall asleep,” Angela says, making her intentions clear. “Is that okay?”

Fareeha smiles, climbing to her feet and letting Angela lead the way, “Yeah. That’s okay.”

\---

Twenty minutes later, they’ve found sleeping clothes for Fareeha to wear and settled in bed together. As they relax, Angela finds herself almost enveloped by Fareeha as the larger woman snuggles up to her, cuddling the small blonde into her chest with both arms wrapped around her. Angela took comfort in the way Fareeha held her, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Yes, she decides, this is okay. More than okay, right now, this is exactly where she wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to earp-haught for betaing for me, and catching my awful sentence structure before I had a chance to force it on the rest of you.
> 
> This fic was originally focused around the idea of "What if Pharah was the snuggliest snuggler to ever snuggle?" but rather quickly evolved into "What if Pharah was homoromantic and asexual?"
> 
> Needless to say, I'm quite happy with how this turned out.
> 
> And as always, if you have an idea for something I could write, or have a way you think I could improve my writing, please don't hesitate to leave a comment below.


End file.
